hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacerate
- Novelist Han's Lacerate(節) = - Novelist Han preparing to use Lacerate(節)= }} |skill_type = Sword Skill|class_type = |first_seen = Episode 63|row8 = Sword Master Novelist Han Hardcore Leveling Warrior No Name Master Swordsman|other_names =Lacerate |hangul = 절|romaja = jeol|english_translation = |row20 = Lacerate x100|row21 = Moonlight Slash Lacerate (Copy) Master's Sword - Lacerate (切)}}Lacerate '(Hangul: '절) is a divine skill and the strongest sword skill in the game. It was created by the God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han. According to Novelist Han, Moonlight Slash is a pale imitation of Lacerate (節).Episode 63 The skill is so powerful that Hardcore Leveling Warrior believes that it can make him one of the best again.Episode 64 Lacerate x100 is a more powerful version of this skill. O'verview' Sword Version The player gets into a stance, their hair and clothing start to rise like the wind is blowing them upwards, and then lunges forward slashing the target. It completely cuts clean through the target and unlike its weaker copy, Moonlight Slash, doesn't allow them to regenerate. Lacerate (節) When used by Novelist Han used Lacerate (Incision) '절(節)', it had enough force to split the clouds in the sky. The Hangul accompanying the 'Lacerate' was 節''' 'incision'. Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to '''Lacerate (節) after regaining his #1 Ranker abilities. He executed it with both The Sword of Honor and the +16 Hero's Sword. The attack power of the skill so high, that is was strong enough to destroy both a ??? (Nightmare Light) and completely overwhelm his Black Nightmare Dragon attack, a skill that was able to destroy God's Arena which should not have been possible for a mortal according to God of Combat.Episode 168 Both of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's swords were destroyed after executing the skill. The force of the skill was so powerful that despite HCLW being several miles above the Tomb of Swords, the skill's after effects was able to illuminate the whole Tomb of Swords. Lacerate (切) When Hardcore Leveling Warrior used Lacerate (Cut) '절(切)' on Fengxian, he had to use two lucky coins to buff his 'intelligence' stat and he still only had a rough understanding of the skill command. Although the skill was incomparable to Moonlight Slash, the 'Cut' that accompanied his version implies that he did not fully understand the skill an did not execute the complete version, Lacerate ('Incision') '절(節)' of it. Progression HCLW used the Lacerate (切) during the mission to save Pooh Upooh but only needed one lucky coin buff this time, implying his understanding of the skill was getting better, but was still incomplete. He once again used a lucky coin to buff his intelligence to execute Lacerate during his duel with Akira but it was not clear if it was still the incomplete version. Since then, he has been able to enter commands accurately without increasing his intelligence, and seems to have become accustomed to using the skill although he did not use the Lacerate (Incision). By the time the PvP Round came around, Hardcore Leveling Warrior found it easy to input the skill command and execute Lacerate., but he still needs to enter the command without any obstacles.Episode 125 Hardcore Leveling Warrior was finally able to deliver Lacerate (節) after regaining his #1 Ranker powers, and equipping both the Sword of Honor and +16 Hero's Sword. The skill was powerful enough to destroy a Nightmare powered Light {???) who had fully succumbed to Zero's Nightmare power.Episode 167 Swordless Lacerate The skill can be used without a weapon as both Sword Master and Hardcore Leveling Warrior are shown using their bare hands to slash their targets. A white aura surrounds the users hands. It is seemed like Hardcore Leveling Warrior did not need a Lucky coin buff to use Lacerate with his bare hands. It is possible that it happened off screen but this has not been confirmed. Roy Han's proficiency is high enough that he can use Lacerate to slash the target when he is a good distance away from them as he did to behead Zero.Episode 108 The swordless version has not been accompanied by either 'incision' even when used by Sword Master, who is the God of the game. Sword Master was able to execute Lacerate x100. Requirements Input Command The input command is: ↑ ↓ + (Cancel while slashing) + ↑ → ↘ ↑ ↓. According to Hardcore Leveling Warrior, the command is extremely difficult and he was not able to use the skill after acquiring it. Intelligence An incredibly high intelligence stat is required to use the skill. Hardcore Leveling Warrior couldn't use the skill after he first acquired it.Episode 67 During the Siege Round, he had to use 2 Lucky Coin buffs to increase intelligence greatly before he could execute Lacerate on a Fengxian in Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode. Even then he still couldn't remember the skill command completely which could suggest he did not execute the skill properly. This is backed up by the clouds not splitting like when Novelist Han used it. It is implied by Hardcore Leveling Warrior that even if he put all his stats in intelligence and maxed it out at 999, he still would not be able to use the skill properly.Episode 114 This is understandable as the skill was created by a literal 'God' of Lucid Adventure. Usage Image Gallery Lacerate18.jpg|Roy Han using Lacerate on Zero (Episode 108) Lacerate 5.jpg Lacerate 2.jpg Lacerate7.jpg Lacerate8.jpg Lacerate9.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior preparing to use Lacerate (Episode 92) Lacerate10.jpg Lacerate 6.jpg Lacerate13.jpg Lacerate15.jpg|(Episode 94) Lacerate17.jpg|(Episode 94) Lacerate 19.jpg|Roy Han using Lacerate on a Giga Magic Soldier (Episode 106) Naver Webtoon and Line Webtoon Differences There are various versions of Lacerate used in the series, with some of the accompanying hanja to Hardcore Leveling Warrior's and Master Swordsman's version not being shown. Novelists's Han's Lacerate is correctly translated by Line Webtoon with the accompanying (節) 'hanja being shown. As can be seen in the Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Lacerate, ''Line Webtoon did not include the '''(切) hanja in the versions he used in Episode 86 and Episode 92. This led to the English readers to not even be aware of the difference between his version and Novelist Han's version. Master Swordsman also used his own version of the Lacerate (切) in Season 2 Episode 14, and the accompanying (切) hanja was once again omitted by the Line Webtoon translators. This issue only occurred for the 'Lacerate (切)' 'version of Lacerate as when Hardcore Leveling Warrior used '''Lacerate (節) '''in Episode 166, it was properly written. As of yet there has not been an explanation by ''Line Webtoon for the omission of the '''切 '''from Hardcore Leveling Warrior's version of Lacerate. Novelist Han's Lacerate in the Korean version and English version.jpg|Novelist Han's '''Lacerate (節) in the Korean and English versions. Differences between Hardcore Leveling Warrior's first Lacerate in Korean and English version.jpg Differences between Hardcore Leveling Warrior's second Lacerate in Korean and English version.jpg Notes & Trivia * '절' is translated as 'Lacerate' by Line Webtoon. 절 '''literally translates to 'section', 'verse', 'clause', 'Buddhist Temple'. In this case of the series, 'Section' is the more appropriate translation. ' ** ''절' is the Korean reading of various Chinese characters. In the case of this series the hanja accompanying the hangul: '절'' sword versions of the skill are '節''' and 切'. the Line Webtoon English translations only showed the ''Lacerate (節)' in Episode 63 and Episode 167. The Lacerate (切) was not shown when it was used.' ' *** '節' literally translates to 'incision'; 'section'. *** '切' literally can mean to cut; to slice; to carve; to mince with a knife. It can also be translated to 'to cut off'; 'to disconnect'. References Category:Skills Category:Sword Skills Category:Speculation Category:Divine Skills Category:Creator Skills